Parfois j'oublie qui tu es
by LillyHiip.x3
Summary: -S'il te plaît, Casey, je me suis excusé un million de fois. / -Tu m'as embrassé Derek, tu ne peux pas juste t'excuser et tout effacer. / -C'est juste que... / -Quoi ! / -Parfois j'oublie qui tu es... DASEY x3x3
1. Préface

Parce que peu importe les années qui s'écoulent, cette série reste à jamais gravée dans mon enfance...

Parce que quoi que les gens en disent, ce « non-couple » reste l'un des plus beau de la télévision...  
Parce que les fictions sur eux se font rare...

Parce que, tout simplement, j'entre à la fac à la rentrée prochaine et je me prend à imaginer ce que serait leurs vies à cette période.

Pour ceux qui m'ont toujours lus et qui sont encore là, merci énormément.

Pour ceux qui nous rejoignent, merci également et bienvenu !

XoXo Lilly x3

**Parfois j'oublie qui tu es...**

_**Nom de fiction**_ : Parfois j'oublie qui tu es...

_**Couple**_ : Dasey !

_**Genre**_ : Amour, Haine, Amitié, Sexe…

_**Rating**_ : T pour l'instant, peut-être M plus tard

_**Résumé**_ : -S'il te plaît, Casey, je me suis excusé un million de fois. / -Tu m'as embrassé Derek, tu ne peux pas juste t'excuser et tout effacer. / -C'est juste que... / -Quoi ?! / -Parfois j'oublie qui tu es...

_**Imaginé par**_ : Moi et uniquement moi, toutes ressemblance n'est absolument pas voulut et je m'en excuse d'avance si vous en trouvez tout de même.

_**Disclaimer **_: Rien ne m'appartient excepté le scénario.

**Prologue**.

Je regarde la télévision, assise sur le canapé du salon dans l'appartement que je partage avec mon demi-frère qui se trouve près de notre fac. Je me prend à le regarder avec tendresse et me demande comment j'en suis arrivée là. Comment ai-je pus commettre la folle erreur de tomber amoureuse de lui ? N'importe qui me traiterais de cinglée, n'importe qui trouverait cela simplement dégueulasse, n'importe qui me jugerait... Pour me défendre je mettrais certainement en avant le fait que nous n'avons aucun lien de parenté et que, comme nos parents se sont mit ensemble lorsque l'on avaient déjà 15 ans, il a toujours été difficile pour nous de nous considéré comme frères et sœurs. Certes, auparavant c'était à cause de la haine et de la rivalité qui nous opposait. Les choses ont quelques peu changées. N'est-ce pas de leurs fautes après tout, à nos parents ? Quelle idée de nous avoir forcé à partager le même appartement ! Bon d'accord, ils ne sont pas réellement fautifs... mais n'empêche que sans cela il ne se serait certainement jamais rien passé.

Je me rappelle qu'ils nous ont annoncé la nouvelle lorsque nous sommes rentrés du lycée, juste après les résultats du bac. Ils nous ont convoqués dans le salon pour « parler de nos avenirs » et nous ont annoncés qu'il allait falloir que l'on partage un appartement car ils ne pourraient pas se permettre de payer deux loyers. Certes, leur décision était plus que justifier et c'est pour cela que nous n'avons pas protesté. Pourtant je pense que c'est à ce moment précis que tout à déraillé, Derek lui-même l'a dit, parfois il oubli que je suis réellement : sa demi-sœur. Et j'ai beau dire mais il m'arrive également de l'oublier.


	2. Chapitre 1

Coucou tout le monde.  
Je vous poste le premier chapitre de ma version de Casey et Derek à la fac.  
J'espère que cela vous plaira.  
Bisous, bisous.

XoXo Lilly x3

**Parfois j'oublie qui tu es...**

**~ Chapitre 1 ~**

L'image à la télévision change brusquement, les _Reines du Shopping_ laissant place à du _Rugby_. Je me retourne, folle de rage et regarde Derek s'affaler dans un fauteuil, télécommande à la main.

-DE-REK !, je hurle.

Son regard narquois ne s'attarde qu'une minute sur moi avant de se plonger dans la télé.

-Derek tes pieds !, fais-je remarquer.

Il ne me regarde pas et laisse ses pieds sur la table basse.

-Je regardais la télé au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué.

-Fais moins de bruit, je regarde le match. Lance-t-il, blasé.

Je le fusille du regard, attrape un coussin et lui balance en pleine tête en hurlant :

-Abruti !

Il arque un sourcil me regardant comme si j'étais une échappée de l'asile.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prend encore ?, demande-t-il.

-Tu te fou de moi ! Je regardais la télé et tu as changé de chaîne !

-Tu te rend compte que depuis quelques temps tu hurle vraiment pour un rien.

-Pour un rien ? Parce que c'est moi le problème ?

-Ce n'est certainement pas moi.

-Quelle mauvaise foi !

-Si ça peut te faire plaisir, soupire-t-il, je peux regarder mon match en silence maintenant ?

Je pousse un cri de rage et me dirige dans ma chambre avant de claquer la porte, ce à quoi Derek me cri :

-On ne claque pas les portes !

Pour toutes réponses je rouvre la porte et la claque de nouveau ce qui fait rire Derek. Oui je sais, c'est un comportement très immature, mais tentez de le supporter et nous en reparlerons.

Et moi qui pensais que les choses allaient s'arranger. Vous savez, l'entrée à la fac, devoir vivre seul ensemble et sans nos parents, que tout cela nous ferait grandir et renforcerait les « liens familiaux » ou plutôt les créeraient. Mais de nouveau je me suis trompé. J'ai beau m'efforcer de comprendre Derek je crois que, malheureusement, je n'y arriverais jamais.

Une heure plus tard, alors que je suis sur mon ordinateur, on frappe à la porte. Évidemment, cela ne peut être que Derek. J'inspire profondément, me préparant à la tempête et lui dis d'entrée, ce qu'il fait.

-Tu fais toujours la gueule ?, demande-t-il abruptement.

-Je ne fais pas la gueule Derek, je suis déçu.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je pensais que cela se passerait mieux entre nous, que l'on serait capable de s'entendre étant donné qu'on vit sous le même toit. Mais je n'arriverais jamais à te comprendre.

Je vois une étincelle qui ne présage rien de bon traverser son regard.

-Tu veux me comprendre ?

-Vu comment tu me regarde je ne suis pas sûr que cela soit une bonne idée.

-J'ai une idée.

-Qu'est-ce que je disais !

-Tu veux l'entendre oui ou non ?

-Je t'écoute.

-Je sors ce soir, viens avec moi.

-Pourquoi ?, m'enquiers-je, méfiante.

-Viens dans mon monde, peut-être que cela te permettrais de me comprendre.

Je réfléchie quelques secondes alors qu'il attend patiemment.

-D'accord, je viendrais.

-Habilles-toi bien, enfin tu sais... pas comme d'habitude quoi et ne dis pas que tu es ma demi-sœur, je n'ai pas envie que tu me colle la honte, j'ai une réputation à tenir, ok ?

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Casey !, insiste-t-il.

-Oui, ok.

Il sort de ma chambre alors que je me demande comment il a fait pour garder sa réputation même à des centaines de kilomètres de notre ancien lycée. Peu importe ! Je me lève et me dirige vers mon placard, je dois bien m'habiller genre... carrément canon, le style de truc qui fermera la grande gueule de Derek à vie. Rancunière, susceptible, moi ? Noooon !

J'opte pour une jupe cintré noir arrivant mi-cuisses avec un maillot transparent noir sous-lequel je met un bandeau. Accessoirisé d'une ceinture rouge à la séparation entre le haut et la jupe, ainsi qu'une paire d'escarpins rouge et d'une pochette de la même couleur. Finalement mes séances shopping avec Emily auront portés leurs fruits. En m'installant à ma coiffeuse j'ai une légère hésitation, étant habitué à me maquiller très simplement. J'opte pourtant pour des yeux charbonneux avec un effet nude sur les lèvres, après quelques ratés et plusieurs minutes plus tard le résultat me semble bien. Je sors alors de ma chambre, Derek est sur le canapé, prêt également, un jean foncé et une chemise blanche dont les premiers boutons sont restées ouvert. Il ne me regarde même pas jusqu'à ce que je dise :

-C'est bon, je ne te ferais pas trop honte ?

Il lève les yeux sur moi et son visage se décompose. Son regard me détaille de la tête aux pieds, j'ai l'impression de passer au scanner, ce qui me met très mal à l'aise :

-Derek arrête de me mâter !

-Désolé, je suis juste trop choqué là...

-Eh bah reprends-toi !

-Tu es magnifique.

-Quoi ?!, je m'étonne.

-Tu m'as demandé si tu ne me ferais pas trop honte, eh bien non, tu es magnifique.

Je le dévisage avec scepticisme mais aucune lueur d'amusement n'habite son regard alors je répond dans un souffle :

-Merci.

Il éteint la télé, se relève, me sourit et se dirige vers la porte. Je le suit, encore abasourdit par son compliment. Le seul qui ne m'est jamais fait en réalité.

J'avoue mettre attendu à un lieu de débauche incroyable, pourtant ce que je découvre dans cette pièce surpasse de loin mes attentes. Lorsque l'on pénètre dans la pièce un nuage de fumé blanche opaque nous encercle immédiatement, tellement que mes yeux, piqués a vifs, mettent un certain temps à s'en accommoder. Finalement, j'aurais préférée ne rien voir. En effet, il y a des filles, pas beaucoup plus âgées que nous voir pas du tout, qui danse en sous-vêtements sur la table. Des couples – _peut-être pas_ – qui se bécotent – _voir plus_ – sur les canapés. Des danses subjectives sur ce qui sert de piste de danse, le centre de la pièce. De l'alcool, des cigarettes et d'autres choses certainement illicites.

-Alors ?, s'enquiert Derek.

-Finalement je te connais plutôt bien.

Semi-mensonge, je ne m'attendais pas à _ça_, mais quand même dans le même genre.

-Envie de faire demi-tour ?, propose-t-il, narquois.

Oui !

-Non. Réponds-je, sûre de moi.

Il me regarde avec surprise,

-Bien, allons nous chercher à boire.

Je le suit jusque dans la cuisine, ou d'autres couples font des choses pas très catholique sur les plans de travail, cela ne semble même pas surprendre Derek ou le mettre mal à l'aise.

-Il n'y a que de la bière dans ce genre de soirée.

-Peu importe.

Il me sert un verre et me le tend. Puis il se penche sur moi, son oreille frôlant mon oreille et me dit :

-Ne pose surtout pas ton verre, quoi qu'il arrive et n'en accepte de personne à part moi.

Je suis simplement tétanisée. Par sa proximité, par son conseil ? Peu importe.

-Casey répond-moi, je veux être absolument sûre que tu m'as bien compris.

-J'ai compris.

Il ne parait pas vraiment convaincu mais il hoche pourtant la tête.

-Hey Derek !, lance un mec à l'allure négligé.

Il porte un jean délavé et un tee-shirt rayé vert et bleu qui est très certainement tâché de bière.

-Qui est cette charmante demoiselle ?, demande-t-il en me détaillant d'un air pervers. Une nouvelle victime ?, ajoute-t-il, voulant être discret mais ne l'étant carrément pas, sûrement à cause de son taux d'alcoolémie élevé.

-Tout à fait. Répond Derek en passant un bras autour de ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui.

Une fois de plus, je reste paralysée. Premièrement, il ne m'a jamais, _jamais_ pris dans ses bras et deuxièmement, il vient de mentir.

-Ah quel dommage !

-Pas touche, Vince !, prévint-il.

-T'inquiète D, je ne toucherais jamais à ce qui t'appartiens tu le sais bien.

Sur ces derniers mots, il s'éloigne et Derek me relâche doucement. Je le regarde d'un air inquisiteur.

-Crois-moi, j'ai mentis pour ton bien. Assure-t-il.

-Bien sûr. M'exaspérais-je en levant les yeux au ciel.

Derek ne tarde pas à m'abandonner. Quand je pense que cette soirée va être très longue, mon regard se pose sur Leïla, une amie que j'ai rencontrée à l'université.

-Hey Casey !, me dit-elle en souriant. Je ne pensais pas que je te trouverais là.

-Je te retourne le compliment.

-Eh oui, tu vois le mec là-haut totale déchiré et bah... c'est mon mec.

-Oh je vois.

-Et toi alors ?

-Oh je suis avec... un ami. Dis-je, me rappelant des instructions de Derek et le désignant d'un vague signe de la main.

-Derek Venturi ?!

-Ouai, tu le connais ?

-Qui ne le connais pas ?, rétorque-t-elle.

Évidemment...

-Tu as couché avec lui ?, me demande-t-elle.

-Quoi ? Non !

-Derek n'a pas d'amie, et quand je dis amie je parle évidemment du nom se terminant par -ie.

-Eh bien, moi je le suis. Rien qu'amie, je t'assure.

-Ouai... répond-elle pas convaincu. On danse ?

Je lui souris et nous avançâmes sur la « piste » de danse. Finalement je m'amuse plutôt bien à cette soirée, je ne me rend même pas compte des heures qui défilent jusqu'à ce que Leïla me montre Derek d'un signe de tête. Incapable de tenir debout, il enchaîne les cascades en tout genre, je pense qu'il est totalement bourré – _ou défoncé mais, à choisir, bourré_ – alors je fais un sourire d'excuse à Leïla et me dirige vers lui. Il est plié de rire par terre lorsque son pote lui lance :

-Hey Casanova, il y a ta nana !

Il relève la tête et rigole de nouveau. En levant les yeux au ciel je lui tend la main.

-On va rentrer.

-Ouai, je crois qu'il vaut mieux. Rit-il d'avantage.

Il prend ma main et je l'aide à se mettre debout. Je suis surprise lorsqu'il passe un bras autour de mon cou mais ne dit rien, de toute façon sans aide il ne pourrait même pas faire un pas. Nous sortons de la maison et sentir une odeur pure, sans fumé, me ravie. Je me dirige vers la voiture de Derek mais il s'arrête.

-On va prendre le bus !

-Quoi ?!

-Je suis peut-être déchiré mais je sais que quand on est déchiré on ne conduit pas. Récite-t-il d'une voix comique.

-Ça t'arrive souvent de rentrer en bus ?

-Euh... chaque fois que j'ai bu donc bah... ouais.

-Et tu fais comment ?

-Bah je reviens le lendemain matin, en bus, pour récupérer ma voiture.

-Eh bien cette fois je vais conduire !

-Hors de question qu'une nana conduise ma voiture, trop de risque.

-Tu crois qu'elle ne risque rien à passer la nuit ici avec une bande de gars totalement déchirés ?

Il semble considérer ma remarque et demande :

-Tu as bus combien de verre ?

-Un seul, celui que tu m'as servis.

-Ok.

Il sort ses clés de sa poche et les déposent dans ma main. On arrive difficilement jusqu'à la portière côté passager et je l'aide à s'installer avant de monter également. Le trajet jusqu'à l'appartement est rapide, seulement 5 minutes, mais Derek n'arrête pas de me regarder ce qui transforme ces 5 minutes en une éternité. Alors qu'on est arrêtés à un feu rouge, je craque :

-Quoi ?!

-Tu es restée.

-Quoi ?

-A la soirée, tu es restée.

-Bien sûr que oui.

-Tu as du cran.

-Ah oui ?

-Toutes les meufs sérieuses avec lesquels je sors, dès qu'elles commencent à parler de sentiments et de relations officielles je les emmènes à une de ces soirées et ça les fait fuir vite fait bien fait.

-Cherchais-tu à me faire fuir ?

-Pas particulièrement, mais je pensais que tu l'aurais fais.

-Eh bien, non !

Je redémarre et il continu de me dévisager.

-Derek, arrête.

-Quoi ?

-De me regarder.

-Je t'ai dis que tu étais magnifique ?

-Oui, tout à l'heure.

-Eh bah c'est encore plus vrai maintenant.

-Ça c'est parce que tu es bourré.

-Absolument pas, déchiré ou pas je sais reconnaître une fille magnifique.

-Attention Derek, deux compliments dans la même soirée je risque de m'y habituer.

Il rit légèrement et dit :

-Je pourrais peut-être m'y habituer aussi.

-J'en doute. Ce n'est pas comme ça entre nous, le mode gentil on connaît pas.

-Et c'est comment alors ?

-Eh bien, tu sais, les cris, les engueulades... tout ça quoi.

-Je pourrais te faire crier d'une autre façon tu sais. Dit-il, avec un regard équivoque.

-DE-REK !

-Ahh je ne pourrais définitivement pas m'en passer de celui-là.

-Je ne parles plus avec toi tant que tu es dans cet état.

-Bah pourquoi ?

-La ferme !


	3. Chapitre 2

_**Coucou tout le monde.**_

Chapitre 2 !

Oui, je sais, enfin. Ne me huer pas, pour ma défense je tiens à dire que je suis entrer à la FAC il y a presque deux mois et que je suis ÉPUISÉE donc mon inspiration a dû mal à tenir bon et mon temps d'écriture a été pas mal diminué.

Je vais essayée d'être plus présente, c'est promit.

J'aurais plus de temps pour écrire durant mes vacances... qui ne sont pas avant noël. EH oui, je vais certainement mourir avant de les atteindre lol.

Bisous à vous,

Bonne lecture.

_**XoXo Lilly x3**_

* * *

**Parfois j'oublie qui tu es...**

**~ Chapitre 2 ~**

Le lendemain, Derek se lève avec la gueule de bois. Je suis tranquillement installée dans la cuisine, tenant une tasse de café dans une main et le journal dans l'autre, lorsqu'il arrive, se sert une tasse et se laisse tomber sur la chaise face à moi. Je tente de m'empêcher de sourire et pousse devant lui un flacon d'aspirine.

-La tout de suite, je t'adore !, soupire-t-il en attrapant le flacon.

-Waho, la gentillesse continu même sans alcool.

-Ce que tu m'as prouvé hier mérite le respect.

-Il aurait fallut me le dire avant, je l'aurais fais trois ans auparavant.

-Et avoir loupé toutes ces adorables prises de tête ? Noooon.

-DE-REK !

-Tu vois, je te l'ai dis hier, je ne pourrais jamais m'en passer. Rit-il.

-Tu te rappelle de ce que tu as dis hier ? Étonnant, vu l'état dans lequel tu étais.

-Je me rappelle de _tout_ ce que j'ai dis hier. Assure-t-il. _Absolument_ tout, et j'en pensais _chaque_ mot.

-Même quand tu as proposé de me faire crier ?, rappelle-je, voulant le mettre mal à l'aise.

Ma tentative est un réel échec vu la façon amusée dont il me regarde,

-Tout particulièrement ça.

-Dans tes rêves !

-C'est toi qui viens de remettre ça sur le tapis, pas moi.

-Pour un mec qui a la gueule de bois tu es bien bavard.

-Oh mais chérie, tu viens de me réveiller en une seconde. Rétorque-t-il, amusé.

-Ne m'appelle pas _chérie_. Réponds-je, tranquillement.

-Tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir me résister ?, me taquine-t-il.

-Ce genre de conversation ne devrait pas exister entre nous.

-Pourquoi ?

-C'est inconvenant.

-Parce que tu es ma _demi-sœur_ ?, me demande-t-il, j'acquiesce. Ce qui serait _vraiment_ inconvenant ce serait que je te prenne sur cette table.

Mon sang boue dans mes veines alors que son regard me parcourt avec intention. Je vois le désir dans ses yeux et une douce chaleur se propage en moi alors que je l'imagine me poser sur cette table entièrement nue. Ce genre de réaction, ce genre de pensée, ne devrait pas exister et cela me rend folle de rage. Contre moi-même, contre lui, contre nous. Je me lève en le fusillant du regard.

-Ne le prend pas comme ça, Case !

-Ne le prend pas comme quoi ? Comme si mon _frère_ venait d'insinuer des rapports sexuels entre nous ?

-Je ne suis pas ton _putain_ de frère !

-Bien sûr que si ! Tu veux qu'on en parle à George ou à maman pour qu'on voient ce qu'ils en pensent ?

-Casey, s'il te plaît, calme-toi.

-Si bien m'entendre avec toi signifie _ça_ Derek, alors je préfère encore revenir là où on en était.

-Je suis désolé, ok ?

-Non, pas ok ! Mais qu'est-ce qui t'es passé par la tête ?!

-C'est pourtant manifeste, non ?

-Expliques-moi !

-Je te veux Casey !, s'écrie-t-il.

Je me fige.

-Tu... Tu me _veux _?, bafouille-je, choquée.

Il semble soudain prendre conscience de ses paroles et prend sa tête entre ses mains en soufflant :

-Et merde !

-Tu ne le pensais pas, hein ?

Il ne répond pas, ne me regarde pas.

-Derek, insiste-je, tu ne le pensais pas ?

Il se relève.

-Derek !

Une seconde plus tard il n'est plus là, me laissant seule totalement perdue.

Je ne le revois pas avant le soir. En effet, il a passé toute la journée dehors et ne rentre que vers 18h alors que je regarde la télé. Lorsqu'il passe la porte je fais comme si de rien était et continue de fixé l'écran mais il approche, s'arrête, attend et se décide enfin :

-On pourrait juste oublier ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je prend une profonde inspiration et pose mon regard sur lui. C'est la première fois que je le vois aussi mal à l'aise.

-Tu le pensais ?, demande-je dans un murmure.

Il inspire doucement, les yeux baissés et dit :

-Ça n'a pas d'importance, n'est-ce pas ?

-Bien sûr que si, on vit ensemble... Tu es... Tu es mon demi-frère.

-C'est peut-être là que se trouve le vrai problème.

-Qu'on vivent ensemble ou que tu sois mon demi-frère ?

-Bien honnêtement, Case, si je n'étais pas ton demi-frère, les choses seraient-elles différentes ?

Ma gorge se serre et mon ventre se tord, je n'y avais jamais pensée auparavant mais oui... Les choses seraient certainement différentes. La question est : dois-je réellement l'avouer ? Il soupire et commence à partir quand j'avoue doucement :

-Oui, il s'arrête et me regarde, les choses seraient certainement différentes.

-Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

-Eh bien, il n'y a pas 36 solutions. Les choses sont telles qu'elles sont, tu es mon demi-frère, on est de la même famille alors on va oublier que cette discussion a eue lieu.

-Aussi simplement que ça ?

-Hum...

Il acquiesce et part dans sa chambre.

Et tout redevint exactement comme avant, avec un peu moins de cris et d'engueulades. On avait plus évoqués cette conversation depuis une semaine lorsqu'il me demande :

-Tu voudrais bien m'accompagner à une soirée ?

Je le dévisage avec méfiance.

-Ok, les mecs me font chier parce qu'ils disent que je suis incapable de garder une nana bien.

-En quoi c'est mon problème ?

-La dernière fois que tu es venu, je t'ai fais passé pour ma copine, tu te souviens ?

-Ouai et ?

-EH bien Vince, le mec à qui j'ai menti à propos de toi, m'a dis qu'il était sûr que toi et moi s'étaient déjà terminé parce que, soit-disant, je fais fuir les filles biens.

-Ce qui n'est pas totalement faux, non ?, rétorque-je, il me fusille du regard.

-Le truc c'est que j'ai dis qu'il se trompait, qu'on était toujours ensemble alors il s'attend à te voir ce soir et si tu viens pas je vais... Je vais vraiment passer pour un con.

-Eh bien ça ne te changera pas de d'habitude.

-S'il te plaît Case, je ferais ce que tu veux.

-Le ménage pendant 1 mois ?

Il me fusille de nouveau du regard mais répond :

-D'accord. Alors tu acceptes ?

-Ok.

...

-Alors c'est vrai, vous êtes toujours ensemble ?, demande Vince.

Je jette un œil à Derek et fins la surprise :

-Pourquoi ne le serions-nous pas ?

-Derek ne sait pas garder une fille, il les fait fuir. Se moque Vince.

-Eh bien je n'ai pas encore fuis.

-Tu en a du courage.

-Vince, abuse pas. Prévient Derek.

-Oh je blague mon pote !

-Pourtant je suis d'accord avec lui, j'ai beaucoup de courage. Plaisante-je.

-Tu sais quoi, D ? J'aime vraiment beaucoup ta copine, tu veux pas lui briser le cœur histoire qu'elle est besoin d'une épaule compatissante ?, plaisanta Vince.

-Non, celle-la je la garde. Prévint-il d'un ton froid.

-OH aller, je plaisante mon pote, prend-le pas comme ça.

-Sérieux Vince, tu la touche, tu es mort.

-Ça, je le sais, crois-moi. Rit le concerné.

...

-J'ai vraiment crus que tu allais lui coller ton poing. Ris-je en entrant dans l'appartement.

-Je t'en prie, il a passé sa soirée à te draguer. Rétorque Derek en fermant la porte derrière lui.

-C'était drôle. Tempère-je.

-Et en quoi ça l'était ?

-Pourquoi es-tu aussi énervé ? Ce n'est rien, tout vas bien, ok ?

-Reste loin de lui. Dit-il calmement.

-Derek. Soupire-je.

-Tu trouve que je suis un coureur de jupon invétéré, eh bien, crois-moi, il est exactement pareil que moi.

-Qui aurait put s'en douter ? C'est ton ami. Plaisante-je.

-Je suis sérieux, Casey.

Je ne ris que d'avantage.

-Je sais, mais c'est mignon.

-De quoi ?

-Que tu cherche à me protéger comme ça mais, fais attention, tu risque d'obtenir le prix du meilleur frère de l'année et ça mettrais sérieusement en péril ta réputation.

-C'est sa moque toi. Soupire-t-il.

Je ne ris que d'avantage en m'éloignant vers la cuisine.

-Oh et Casey ?, m'interrompt-il.

Je me retourne.

-Je ne suis pas ton frère.

Je perd immédiatement mon sourire alors qu'il s'enferme dans sa chambre.


	4. Chapitre 3

_**Coucou !**_

_**Je sais, je ne poste pas de façon régulière mais j'ai trop de boulot, désolé.  
Mes partiels commencent ce week-end à hauteur d'un par samedi, donc je suis en plein dans les révisions.  
Je vous souhaite tout de même une bonne lecture et vous dis à bientôt !  
Bisous Bisous !  
**_

_**Lilly :)**_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Je suis tranquillement installée dans la cuisine, il est neuf heure et demi, et la tasse de café que je tiens dans les mains me réchauffe doucement. J'ai la surprise d'entendre la porte de la chambre de Derek s'ouvrir, généralement il ne se lève pas aussi tôt. Il se laisse tomber sur une des chaises à côté de moi et je lance avec un sourire :

-Je crois que tu as battus ton record.

Il arque un sourcil interrogateur et je précise :

-Il est exactement neuf heure vingt deux.

Il sourit légèrement et répond :

-C'est pour toi que je me suis levé.

-Ah oui ?, m'étonne-je.

-J'ai une surprise pour toi.

-Une surprise ?

-Ouai, on doit y être à onze heure mais comme c'est pas tout près il faudrait que l'on parte d'ici une demi-heure avant.

-Tu me fais une surprise ?, insisté-je.

-Ta mine choquée est légèrement vexante.

-Tu ne m'as jamais fais de surprise.

-A noël et ton anniversaire.

-Oui, comme n'importe qu'elle famille. Mais je veux dire de surprise non justifiée.

-Casey vas te préparer. Soupire-t-il, las.

Quand je reviens, une heure plus tard, je suis totalement prête. Je le suis jusqu'à la voiture et pendant la demi-heure de trajet je n'ai de cesses que de lui demander où il m'emmène. Bien sûr, il ne me répond pas. Alors je prend mon mal en patience. A la fin de cette longue attente, il se gare devant un petit bâtiment où il pancarte est écrite « Séance de Tir ». Ma bouche s'ouvre sur la surprise alors que je me retourne vers Derek qui, lui, me regarde déjà, attendant ma réaction.

-La surprise c'est une séance de tirs ?, demande-je, ne prenant pas la peine de cacher ma surprise.

-Oui, on va faire une séance de tirs. Confirme-t-il.

-Waho... Souffle-je, lui souriant. Pourquoi ?

-Je me disais que ce serait sympa qu'on fasse un truc ensemble.

-Et tu as choisis une séance de tirs ?

-J'ai toujours sus que tu avais un côté sombre en réalité. Plaisante-t-il. On y va ?

Je saute littéralement hors de la voiture et le suis à l'intérieur. Il salut l'homme à l'accueil et je comprend très vite qu'ils se connaissent. Puis, il se tourne vers moi et lance :

-Aller Lara Croft on va voir ce que tu vaux avec une arme entre les mains.

-Lara Croft, rien que ça ?

Il sourit avant de s'engager dans une pièce. Une très grande pièce. Il y a plusieurs « box » de tirs et il me place devant un d'entre eux, me mettant une arme entre les mains. Je la tiens devant moi, ne sachant pas trop quoi faire.

-Je ne sais pas quoi en faire. Informe-je.

-Commence déjà par ne pas la pointer sur moi ce serait un bon début.

-Ne me donne pas des idées, ça passerait pour un accident.

-Très drôle !

Ses mains se posent sur mes épaules et il me tourne pour que je fasse face à la cible au loin.

-Lève ton arme. Dit-il.

Fan de série policière, je lève l'arme devant moi comme je l'ai vu tant de fois et je l'entend pouffer.

-Si tu te moque je te jure que je te tire dessus. Prévins-je.

-Je n'en doute pas une seule seconde.

Il place des cache-oreilles sur ma tête avant d'en mettre également, puis fait de même avec une sorte de paire de lunette en plastique. Je souris en pensant : Tout comme dans les séries. Il place mes mains sur la crosse et se place derrière moi. Quand ses mains se posent sur mes hanche, je réprime un frisson. Ça craint. Il les fait légèrement pivoter, une de ses mains se déplace pour me relevé la tête.

-Inspire profondément et tire en expirant.

-Je comptais me retenir de respirer. Avoue-je.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour ne pas bouger en tirant.

Il rit encore.

-Tire en expirant.

J'inspire profondément et, tout en expirant, je presse la détente. Le bruit résonne à mes oreilles malgré le cache-oreilles. C'est tellement surprenant que j'en ferme les yeux. En les rouvrant je vois que j'ai louper ma cible, en effet, elle n'est même pas dans la silhouette mais juste à côté.

-Je suis nulle.

-Tu verras, après quelques tires ça devient plus simple.

-Montre-moi.

Il me sourit, se place devant le box d'à côté, lève l'arme et tire. Ses tirs ne sont pas parfait, certes, mais au moins ils sont dans la silhouette.

-Aller, recommence.

Après près d'une heure de tirs, l'homme de l'accueil entre dans la salle.

-Une photo souvenir les jeunes ?, propose-t-il. Ne t'inquiète pas, Derek, pour toi c'est comprit dans le prix.

-Approche Lara Croft. Me dit Derek.

Je souris d'amusement en approchant de lui. Nous prenons la pose avec les pistolets et le dirigeant nous lance :

-Je vous offre dix minutes de plus mais ensuite il faudra partir, j'ai un groupe qui arrive.

-Pas de soucis, merci Fred !, répond Derek.

Nous profitons des dix dernières minutes comme des gamins avant que Fred nous dise qu'il est l'heure, alors nous partons. Arrivé dans la voiture, je me tourne vers Derek en lui souriant :

-Merci, c'était génial !

-Je t'en pris.

Il démarre et, pendant la trajet, nous parlons de tout et de rien avant qu'il ne dise :

-On prend qu'une seule voiture pour aller cher les parents la semaine prochaine ?

J'arque un sourcil.

-Pour noël. Précise-t-il.

-Oh oui, c'est déjà la semaine prochaine. Oui, bien sûr, pas de soucis.

Il me sourit et je sens mon cœur louper un battement. Mon dieu, que m'arrive-t-il ?

-Ils vont être content de voir que l'on s'entend mieux. Dis-je.

-Soulagé surtout. Rit-il.

-Tu m'étonne. Tu crois qu'Edwin va être là ?, m'enquiers-je avec préoccupation.

-Je ne sais pas.

Son visage s'est fermé en une fraction de seconde et son regard est devenu froid.

-Je pense que oui. Poursuive-je. Enfin, je veux dire, c'est noël quand même.

Il ne répond pas. Edwin a mal tourné peu de temps avant que Derek et moi quittions la maison. Il a commencé à se droguer et, se santant impuissants, maman et George ont décidé qu'il était mieux pour lui de l'envoyer en école militaire. Là haut, il n'a que très peu de contact avec l'extérieur, ses appels sont surveillés et il n'a le droit d'appeler que George ou maman... Ça a profondément affecté Derek, même si il joue les dure à cuir comme d'habitude.

-Moi aussi je m'inquiète pour lui. Dis-je dans un souffle.

Il attrape ma main dans la sienne sans un mot et je comprends qu'il ne sait tout simplement pas quoi dire. Il a peur pour son petit frère et il sait que moi aussi, seulement Derek n'est pas doué pour rassurer ou consoler quelqu'un. Mais le seul contact de sa main contre la mienne m'apaise.

-Ça ira. Soupire-je.

-Les Macdonald-Venturi s'en remettent toujours. Approuve-t-il.

Au bout de dix minutes de silence pesant, je lui demande :

-Tu fais quoi ce soir ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour briser ce silence inconfortable. Répond-je, il sourit.

-Je sors avec des amis.

-Vous allez faire quoi ?

-Oh, je ne sais pas trop. Jake voulait faire un bowling ou un truc comme ça. Tu veux venir ?

-Je ne te demandais pas ça pour que tu m'invites.

-Je sais, c'était pour briser ce silence inconfortable. Plaisante-t-il. Sérieusement, j'aimerais que tu m'accompagne. En plus, aux yeux de tout le monde tu es ma petite copine et la plupart d'entre eux viennent avec leurs copines.

-Je viendrais.

-Vraiment ?

-HumHum. Acquiescé-je.

…...

La soirée au bowling se passe incroyablement bien. Malgré la présence de ses copains Derek ne m'a pas laissé tombé et nous avons bien rit. De plus, j'ai fais la connaissance de la copine de Jake : Mélanie. Cette fille est incroyablement gentille et agréable. Je me suis même dit que cela était impossible, que cette fille était bien trop bien pour sortir avec un copain à Derek. Mais ça, c'était avant de parler avec Jake. Et j'ai été agréablement surprise ! Ce mec n'a rien à voir avec un coureur de jupon, il n'a eut que deux relations dans sa vie et les deux ont été sérieuse, une avec une fille qui a duré pendant tout le lycée, elle lui a brisé le cœur et celle avec Mélanie avec qui il est depuis deux mois. De plus, il est très gentil et ne passe pas son temps à picoler comme Vince. Comme quoi, Derek sait peut-être choisir ses amis. Quand il veut.

-Et Derek et toi ça fait longtemps ?, me demande-t-il.

Toutes les conversations cessent et tous les yeux convergent vers une même cible : moi. Derek, assit à côté de moi, me prend la main dans un geste rassurant et répondant à ma place :

-Un peu plus que Mélanie et toi.

-Donc depuis le début de l'année scolaire ?

-Ouai !

-Vous allez passer les fêtes de noël ensemble ?, s'enquiert Mélanie en nous souriant tendrement.

-Ouai. Confirme Derek.

-Oh c'est mignon !

-On devrait peut-être rentrer à la maison, il est tard. Me dit Derek, voulant échapper à l'interrogatoire. J'hoche la tête.

-A la maison ?, s'étonne Vince. Vous habitez ensemble ?

Je pâli d'un coup. Merde. Derek semble à court de réponse alors je le fais à sa place :

-C'est tout ressent !

-Oh mais c'est génial, félicitation !, s'exclame Mélanie.

-Ouai, félicitation mon pote. Ajoute Jake.

-Dis donc Derek, tu as l'air de vraiment t'engager. La prochaine fois ce sera quoi, le mariage ? Ça ne te ressemble vraiment pas !, plaisante le fameux Vince.

-J'attendais la bonne. Réplique Derek, serrant les dents.

-Oh ça oui, pour être bonne, elle l'est celle là.

Ma bouche s'ouvre sous la surprise et avant que je ne comprenne, la main de Derek n'était plus dans la mienne et son poing s'abattait sur la mâchoire de son ami.

-Putain mais tu es cinglé !, cri Vince. Je déconnais !

-Je t'avais déjà prévenu la dernière fois. Rappelle Derek. Casey, on y va !

Il me tend sa main et son regard est sans appel. De toute façon, je n'ai pas spécialement envie de m'attarder ici. Je dépose ma main dans la sienne en me levant.

-EH bien... A bientôt. Souffle-je, mal à l'aise.

-Désolé pour cet abruti. Soupire Jake.

-Pas de soucis.

-J'ai été heureuse de te rencontrer Casey, on se voit bientôt ? Avant que vous ne partiez pour les fêtes ?, propose Mélanie.

-Avec plaisir.

Arrivé à l'appartement, Derek claque violemment la porte derrière nous.

-Tout vas bien. Assure-je.

-Non, ça ne vas pas.

-Tu as raison, tu as frappée ton pote à cause de moi. Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne l'apprécie pas des masses mais je suis quand même désolé.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Assure-t-il.

-Tu as vraiment l'air énervé.

-Je le suis.

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

-Viens ici. Soupire-t-il en tendant les bras.

Surprise, j'avance de deux pas et passe mes bras autour de sa taille alors que les siens me serre contre son torse. Je pensais ressentir de la gène mais finalement je me sens simplement bien.


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

-Casey Macdonald, si tu n'es pas prête dans la minute je pars sans toi !, prévint Derek, du salon.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire en ramassant ma valise et sortant de ma chambre.

-Derek Venturi, si tu me donne encore une fois un ordre, je te le ferais payer !, réplique-je, sur le même ton.

-C'est une promesse ?, demande-t-il, taquin.

Je lui souris alors que mon portable sonne, il s'agit de Mélanie. Je le porte à mon oreille en répondant :

-Oui Mélanie ?

-Tu es dispo dans l'après-midi ?

-Bah la enfaîte on pars avec Derek pour les fêtes.

-Déjà ? Le réveillon n'est que demain.

-Oui, je sais, désolé.

-On verra ça à ton retour alors.

-Pas de soucis.

-Amusez-vous bien les amoureux.

Je raccroche. Mélanie et moi parlons beaucoup depuis la soirée bowling, malheureusement nous n'avons pas trouvée le temps de nous voir. Et peut-être que c'est mieux, ainsi je n'ai pas à lui mentir sur Derek et moi.

-C'est bon, on y va ?, insiste Derek.

Je lève les yeux au ciel en le rejoignant dans l'entrée. Il attrape ma valise et la descend dans les escaliers, ayant déjà emmené la sienne dans la voiture. On a exactement deux heures et demi de route pour arriver chez les parents, à la « maison ». Durant le trajet nous mettons de la musique, je me suis habituée au rock de Derek et, à présent, je chante et danse avec lui sur ses musiques. Quand je dis ses musiques je parle de celle qu'il avait faîtes avec son groupe au lycée. Je baisse le son et il me regarde, attendant.

-Pourquoi tu as arrêté la musique ?, demande-je.

-Parce que le lycée c'est fini et que je n'ai plus mon groupe.

-Tu pourrais en créer un nouveau.

-Serais-tu entrain d'insinuer que j'ai du talent ?, se moque-t-il.

-Bien sûr que tu en as. Réponds-je, sérieuse.

Il me regarde, surprit et dit :

-Merci.

-Je t'en pris.

Quand on arrive enfin devant la maison, celle qui a abrité toutes nos disputes, je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire d'amusement en ayant des flashbacks de certaines d'entre elles.

-Bienvenu à la maison. Dit Derek en sortant de la voiture.

On sort nos valises du coffre et entrons dans la maison. Je me sens presque comme une intruse à entrer sans frapper, mais c'est chez moi... Mon chez moi que je n'ai pas vus depuis quatre mois... Rien n'a changé et ça fait du bien.

-George ! Les enfants sont arrivés !, s'écrie maman en courant nous prendre dans ses bras.

Aussitôt, George débarque, suivie de très près par Martie et Lizzie. En voyant mes deux petites sœurs j'ai l'impression qu'un temps énorme a passé et quand je serre Lizzie dans mes bras, je me rend compte qu'elle est presque une femme à présent. Quant à Martie... elle a tellement grandit, chaque fois que mon regard se pose sur elle, je la revoit en déguisement de fée avec son diadem de fourrure sur la tête, son tutu rose et sa baguette magique.

-Où est Edwin ?, me risque-je à demander.

-Il sera bientôt là. Me répond George avec un doux sourire.

J'expire lentement le souffle que j'avais retenu sans même m'en rendre compte et un poids énorme s'enlève de ma poitrine.

-Comment il va ?, demande Derek.

-Tu verras quand il arrivera. Répond George.

-Allez mettre vos affaires dans vos chambres, on vous attend !, s'exclame maman.

Derek attrape ma valise avant que je ne le fasse.

-Laisse je vais le faire. Me glisse-t-il, sous les regards choqués du reste de la famille.

-Eh oui, je l'ai bien dressée ces quatre derniers mois. Plaisante-je.

-Fait attention ou je risque de la laisser tomber sur toi dans les escaliers. Prévint-il, je lui tire la langue.

-Là, on vous retrouve. Dit ma mère, soupirant de soulagement.

Je ris en suivant Derek dans les escaliers. Il fait une halte dans ma chambre pour déposer ma valise avant de partir dans la sienne. Ma chambre. Je regarde autour de moi, là non plus rien a changé. Je m'approche de ma chaîne-hifi et l'allume avant d'appuyer sur play sans même vérifier le disque à l'intérieur. Je souris en entendant la musique classique s'élever et l'éteint aussitôt. Je range mes affaires pour ces quatre jours dans la commode et me laisse tomber sur mon lit. La porte s'ouvre, je regarde Derek entrer et venir se laisser tomber à côté de moi, épaule contre épaule, fixant le plafond. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire.

-Ça fait bizarre d'être là, hein ?, demande-t-il.

-Ouai... mais c'est rassurant aussi, hein ?

-Ouai... Tu imagine le nombre de fois que l'on s'est engueulés dans cette maison ?

-Je n'arriverais jamais à toutes les énumérés. Ris-je.

-J'ai presque entendu le fameux « De-rek » en passant la porte d'entrée.

Je ris de nouveau en basculant la tête pour la poser sur son épaule.

-On a fait du chemin. Admet-je.

-Ça c'est clair. Heureusement, on se serait certainement entre-tué au bout d'un mois.

-Les enfants, qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ?, s'écrit maman d'en-bas.

Derek et moi échangeons un regard avant de nous lever et de descendre. Mi-escalier, nous nous figeons dans un même mouvement. Edwin est là, dans son magnifique costume de l'armée, le crâne rasé, un énorme sourire dans sur les lèvres... Il rayonne et il est magnifique. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'en avoir les larmes aux yeux. Lorsqu'il relâche Lizzie et qu'il se tourne vers nous, il lance :

-Bah alors, vous êtes trop choqués pour m'accueillir ?

Je me précipite dans ses bras et le serre de toutes mes forces.

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué, Casey. Rit-il.

Je le lâche légèrement et l'inspecte de A à Z.

-Je suis fière de toi, Edwin. Avoue-je d'une voie pleine d'émotion.

-Merci. Sourit-il.

Je suis tellement soulagé de le voir aussi bien, aussi heureux et en bonne santé... Derek a finit par nous rejoindre et prend, à son tour, son petit frère dans ses bras.

-Tous nos enfants réunis. Soupire ma mère, les larmes aux yeux, se réfugiant dans les bras de George.

-Passons à table. Annonce George.

Effectivement, la table est dressé et maman apporte des plats sur la table en disant :

-C'est du traiteur, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Nous rions et commençons à manger. Lizzie, assise à côté de moi, me dit :

-Tu m'as manquée, Case, j'ai tellement de trucs à te raconter.

-Moi aussi j'ai plein de truc à te dire !, ajoute Martie avec entrain.

-Et personne n'a rien à me dire à moi ?, demande Derek.

-C'est des trucs de filles. Rétorque Martie. Mais tu m'as trop manqué Derek !

-J'espère bien.

-Alors comment c'est la vie avec Derek ?, demande Edwin.

-Bizarrement, ça va très bien. Réponds-je.

-Vraiment ?, s'étonne George. Pas de cris ? D'envie de meurtre ?

-Au début ça a été dure mais maintenant on ne s'engueule presque plus. Explique Derek.

-Ouai et ce n'est plus aussi violent qu'avant. Commente-je.

-Ça c'est sûr, vous mentez !, s'exclame Lizzie.

-Absolument pas !, assure-je.

-Vous vous évitez alors ?, demande Nora.

-Non, enfaîte on fait des trucs ensemble. Informe Derek.

-Comme quoi ?, insiste Lizzie.

-EH bien je suis allée à quelques soirées avec Derek.

-Et la soirée bowling. Ajoute-t-il.

-Et le tirs.

-LE TIRS ?, s'écrie maman.

-Derek m'a emmené faire une séance de tirs, c'était trop bien. Explique-je.

-Temps qu'il ne te tire pas dessus. Répond George.

-Je t'assure que tout vas bien. Répété-je.

-D'ailleurs c'est elle qui m'a menacée de me tirer dessus !, Rétorque Derek.

Les yeux de tous les membres de la famille s'arrondirent.

-C'était pour rire. Précise-je. Arrête tes conneries Derek, tu vas leur faire peur.

-Je suis contente que vous vous entendiez mieux. Conclut maman.

Je lui adresse un sourire rassurant.


End file.
